


Dance With Me

by The_Writer_Of_Many_Things



Series: Widojest Week 2019 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dance prompt, F/M, Widojest Week, caleb reassures her, cute dancing scene, first day of, jester deserves to be loved and protected, jester reassures him back, this one's pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_Of_Many_Things/pseuds/The_Writer_Of_Many_Things
Summary: Caleb gets the chance to dance with Jester again, but this time he's much more sober.





	Dance With Me

“Caleb! That’s your third glass! Slow down!”

Caleb nearly choked on his wine as his goblin friend’s shrill voice tore through his reverie. Nott was looking at him with a stern frown on his face, hands on her hips. Her husband was next to her at the table, examining each piece of the Xorhasian food before shoveling it into his mouth. He wished in this moment that Yeza had been placed between them as he felt Nott’s large yellow eyes burrowing into his skull.

“Ya, sorry Nott. I’m in my head too much tonight. I won’t have any more to drink,” he said, using his napkin to clean up what he had spilled after being startled.

“You’d better! We all promised Jester we wouldn’t get too drunk so we could enjoy the night, and if I can uphold that end of the bargain so can you!”

Nott shoved her little hand into Caleb’s face where the small dick was drawn in Jester’s paint. She had drawn them on each of the Mighty Nein’s non-dominant hands as a sort of “pact” that they would all stay relatively sober through the night.

“This night is going to be so fun you guys!” she had said while painting Beau’s hand. Beau had been first in line, with Fjord the most reluctant. “We’ll get to daaance, and wear pretty ouuuutfits, and maybe fliiirt a little…” Jester had then wiggled her eyebrows as she made eye contact with everyone in the room.

“Ya, ya I remember,” Caleb said, his cheeks showing a little color. “I’ll be fine and I will not drink any more… for Jester.”

“Good,” Nott said, before proceeding to frantically upend a bowl of small Xorhasian fruits into her mouth. Yeza looked on with a mix of wonder and pride, totally oblivious to anything else going on in the room.

Caleb glanced around what could best be described as some sort of grand hall. The architecture was just as beautiful and ethereal as everything else in the Bright Queen’s presence had been so far. The light was dim, reflecting off the crystals in the ceiling and metallic accents on the guests’ clothes. Kryn celebrations were much more subdued than many of the parties the Nein had attended on their journey, particularly from Hupperdook.

He caught a glimpse of Beau and Yasha, both wearing gorgeous robes gifted to them by the Kryn. Caduceus appeared to be engaged in an intense discussion with a drow gentleman in glasses, who seemed quite fascinated by a beetle perched on the firebolg’s shoulder. Jester on the other hand, was spinning wildly around the room with Fjord in tow. Fjord’s complexion felt even greener than normal, and after a few more spins he removed himself from Jester’s grasp and quickly ran out of the room with one hand to his mouth.

Caleb couldn’t help but smirk a little at this display. It didn’t matter how confident, how serene, how pitiful you were or pretended to be-Jester was a cure-all. She knew the quickest way to get to your heart, to break through your façade. No one, least of all the rest of the Mighty Nein, was safe from her charms.

“Ooooh, Cayyleb..” he heard come up from behind him.

“Hullo Jester. Having a good time, ya?”

“I’m having a wonderful time, Caleb, thank you for asking! And youuu??” Jester smiled at him, her head tilted mischeviously.

“It is very enjoyable to be sure.”

“I think I know what would make it beeetterrrr…” Jester said, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Caleb felt heat rise in his cheeks at the sudden closeness of Jester’s face to his. “And what would that be?”

“A dance of course!”

“I- I don’t know about that Jester. I think you could find a better partner than me…”

“Oh my gosh Caleb you’re so silly. You are such a good dancer! Remember when we danced in Hupperdook? And you were toootally drunk then! So you should be a better dance when you’re… well, less drunk anyways.” Jester wrinkled her nose at the hint of alcohol on his breath and pulled away.

Caleb let out a sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding in and shook his head. “Nein, Jester. You should go see if Fjord is done puking his innards out.”

“Oh pleaaaaase Cayleeeb, pleaaase…” Jester pouted her lips and batted her eyes at him, and he felt the wall around his heart crack yet again. He had no idea how she could do it, but this was his weakness-she was his weakness. Jester could get through even the most stubborn moments, the most irritating ones, and while it absolutely terrified him he was also incredibly grateful at the same time.

“Alright, if you insist,” Caleb said, taking one last sip of his wine before standing up. Jester squealed and clapped before grabbing Caleb’s hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Before he knew what was happening, Caleb was in the midst of a sea of moving bodies, turning and shifting to the tune of the gentle music playing throughout the room. Jester had grabbed one hand and placed it on her waist while taking the other in her own hand. Time seemed to slow and yet Caleb was so excruciatingly aware of what was happening around him.

When he had danced with Jester in Hupperdook he had been aware of what was happening, but here, with his senses only slightly dulled by the alcohol, everything was hitting him. He felt the soft satin of the silver gown Jester was wearing, the suddenly deafening sound of the violin, the glint of purple in her beautiful blue eyes, the heat of her body close to his…

“Caleb…” Jester asked softly, breaking him out of his sensory trance.

“Ya, Blueberry?”

“Thank you for always being there for me.” He could sense a bit of a tremble in her voice and she refused to meet his eyes. “Sometimes I get so lonely being away from Mama but you always make me feel better.”

“I’m glad to help Jester. You… deserve to feel safe… comfortable…” Caleb could barely get the words out of his throat. Jester was such a large personality that seeing her feel small like this made him feel… upset? Angry? Protective? There was a small fire burning inside of his chest at the thought of Jester feeling upset and he forced himself to swallow, to take a deep breath and ignore the emotions bubbling up to the surface.

“You’re a good man Caleb, I hope you know that,” Jester said. Without warning, she rested her head against his chest.

Caleb took a deep breath, hoping to calm his heart which had suddenly begun to pound furiously. He adjusted his hand around her waist, holding her close so she would feel safe. “And you are a wonderful woman, Jester Lavorre.” Caleb kissed the top of her head and gently swayed with her, determined to hold her until she was ready to let go, even if it was for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! The next few days will definitely not be this short so I hope you will stick around. Also a huuuuge shoutout to 3fling.tumblr.com for betaing this for me and just being an all-around amazing and supportive person. Happy Widojest Week!


End file.
